


Stealing Kisses

by SophiaTomlinson



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Imagines [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaTomlinson/pseuds/SophiaTomlinson
Summary: After you and Snart get caught in the engine room, you end up cuddling to keep warm.





	

    “Somehow cuddling with you is even better than I expected it to be…"

“You think about cuddling with me?” Snart smirks as he watches your face turn bright red before you hands shoot up to cover your face.

“If I say no, would you believe me?” You laugh nervously, watching as Leonard leans back slightly to look at your face. You groan mentally as you think back to how you got into this situation.

## ~~~

_“What do you mean we’re stuck in here?” You hissed at Kendra and Ray looking at you through the glass._

_“Sorry guys, you heard Gideon. The doors aren’t going to open until it’s safe to open them.” Kendra murmured, her voice barely understandable through the door. You groan before walking over and sitting against one of the generators in the room. You watch as Snart stands for a moment, seemingly thinking about something, before walking over and sitting next to you._

## ~~~

    That was over an hour ago. You had begun to get cold a few moments after Kendra and Ray left to go figure out a way to fix the hole. Snart had suggested cuddling after he announced how incredibly annoying it was to hear and watch you shiver, so he opened his thin coat and welcomed you into his warm embrace.

That was how you ended up here, a blushing mess. All you wanted to do was be as far away from your shipmate, but the fear of freezing to death overcame that as you cuddled in even closer. You feel his grip around you tighten as you tried to get even closer, the cold rocking you to your core and feeling like it’s freezing you from the inside out.

You look up to see Leonard already staring at you, a look on his face you can identify. You tilt your head slightly, squinting a little as a joke. Then he leans closer. Your face gets hot and you internally wonder where it’s coming from. As he gets closer, your hands reach up and gently touch his face, bringing it down to yours as your lips connect in a kiss.

The kiss was softer than you had expected, the slow pace and gentle movements surprising you. As you pull away you giggle, watching as his eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

“What are you laughing at?” Snart grumbles, trying to back away but your body heat is keeping him close.

“I never thought I’d see the day when Leonard Snart, a known criminal, would become soft.” You watch as his face turns from one of confusion to one of annoyance.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He mumbles, beginning to move away again. He doesn’t get far before you pull him into another kiss. This one being a little more hungry, passionate. The two of you begin to warm up quickly as the kiss becomes more heated, turning into a make out session as opposed to the gentle kisses you we’re exchanging before.

You pull away once again, panting as you try to catch your breath and wrap your head around what just happened. The two of you stare at each other for a while, Leonard leaning back in to kiss you again before you stop him.

“If you want another kiss Snart, you’re going to have to steal it.” You whisper before you cuddle back into him, even the slightest distance between you two resulting in the cold seeping in.

* * *

 

     When the doors finally open you’re almost singing in relief, running out of the room and into the significantly warmer hallway. You glance at your watch and realize that you’ve been in there for over two and a half hours. You moan as the warm air hits you, the room feeling like a blanket as you walk into the main area of the waverider, looking for Kendra and Ray.

You turn to go down another hallway, but the moment you turn the corner you’re pushed against the wall, a pair of lips smashing against yours as you squeak in shock. You kiss back the moment you realize who it is, your arms reaching up to wrap around his shoulders as you pull him closer, kissing back with the same amount of hunger he is.

“I got it.” He divulged before smirking at you and walking away with a wink. You let out a breath as he walked around the corner, a smile lighting up your face as you play the moment over in your head.


End file.
